This invention relates to an improved disposable liquid applicator.
In many medical procedures, medicines or scrubbing materials must be applied to parts of the body, such as the skin. For example, in the preparation of a sterile phlebotomy site, absorbent or swab material is impregnated with the necessary chemicals for sterilization combined with the necessary scrubbing materials, with the liquid then being applied to the skin at the site. Prior art disposable scrubbing devices have been proposed, generally utilizing frangible ampoules or capsules, such as disclosed in Avery U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,331, Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,259, Arcudi U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,131, Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,486 and Avery U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,916.
I have discovered that an effective scrubbing device which is capable of low cost, high volume production can be provided without the necessity of using frangible ampoules or capsules carried by a receptacle-portion of the device. To this end, it is an object of the invention to eliminate the need for a frangible ampoule or capsule carried by the receptacle-portion of the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disposable liquid applicator, the body of which comprises a container that is prescored and is covered with a seal. Absorbent means are fastened to the container adjacent the prescored portion so that when the package is flexed, the container breaks on the prescored line releasing the liquid contents into the absorbent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a disposable liquid applicator which is simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to a medication dispenser, and other uses involving various types of liquids may be employed.